


[ART] Turning Pointe

by ArwenLalaith



Series: Art Gallery [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Soloists from competing ballet companies, Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss meet over the summer while working with a choreographer on a new ballet and slowly, rivalry turns into something more…





	[ART] Turning Pointe

[](https://ibb.co/vLjXqZk)   
[](https://ibb.co/MkCZCgw)   
[](https://ibb.co/s9Dv5vN)


End file.
